El rey y yo
by zoraidarose
Summary: el rey Inu no Taisho de Shikon desea ser un gobernante moderno, y con ese fin manda a llamar a la maestra inglesa Izayoi Leonowens y su hija Rin; su primer ministro Naraku, conspira para derrocarlo. Mientras, el príncipe Inuyasha se enamora de Kagome, una sierva dada al rey como un regalo, sin embargo, su amistad está estrictamente prohibida por la ley.
1. Chapter 1

**El rey y yo**

_Hola a todas, esta vez he decidió traerles un relato un poquitín diferente, ahora no solo tendremos a la clásica pareja de Inuyasha con Kagome sino que también estarán los padres del mismo: Inu no Taisho e Izayoi y para los fans de Sango y Miroku perdónenme pero por este fic no saldrán. Les recuerdo que sin comentarios no público a tiempo, así que por favor comenten y disfruten…_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, con una adaptación de la historia escrita por Anna Leonowens.

Era obscura la noche, negras nubes cubrían todo el cielo y no dejaban traspasar el brillo de las estrellas, el viento rugía con toda su furia, y alzaba olas tan grandes que bien podrían cubrir un palacio. En medio del fondo negro que ahora formaban mar y cielo, un barco de bandera inglesa, luchaba por abrirse el paso.

La tormenta era feroz y tironeaba del barco como si fuera una cascara de nuez, pronto también hicieron acto de presencia los grandes relámpagos acompañados por fuertes y estruendosos truenos. Que rugía más alto que una manada de leones, cualquier hombre o mujer se podría encontrar temblando ante tal poder de la madre naturaleza.

Mas no era así para una pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros ojos color avellana y piel como la nieve, bajaba por uno de los bordes de la cubierta sin mayor agarre de seguridad que una cuerda atada a su cintura.

Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Por qué una criatura tan frágil haría una cosa así? La respuesta era un pequeño monito de pelaje rojo y ojos verdes, que asustado por la tormenta se aferraba al alcázar del barco.

-Shippo, por favor ven, te vas a meter en problemas de nuevo…- le llamaba mientras ella misma se aferraba a los grabados de madera.

-aquí Shippo, aquí- intento acercarse más pero el monito no era capaz de moverse, estaba paralizado de miedo.

-Shippo por favor…- una ola la empujo pero logro aferrarse a la cuerda, y también dio gracias a las botas de campo que su mama le había hecho ponerse.

-espera iré por ti…- le indico al monito luchando por acercarse más.

En el interior del barco Izayoi una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de mar, intentaba mantener en su lugar sus libros, cosa difícil considerando que el constante vaivén de la embarcación le tiraba todo. Fijo su vista en la ventana mientras recogía por undécima vez el libro de las memorias de Alejandro Magno cuando…

-¿Qué?- debía estar alucinando por un momento pensó que había visto saltar a su hija frente a la ventana.

-¡RIN!- grito aterrada al acercarse y comprobar como la niña colgaba de una cuerda y trataba de alcanzar a ese mono mascota del capitán.

La pequeña salto al agua y pesco al monito antes de que una ola lo alejara del barco, casi un segundo después de agarrarlo la cuerda de su cintura la elevo fuera del agua.

-¡rápido con fuerza!- suplicaba Izayoi a los hombres que tiraban para sacar a su hija de 9 años del mar.

-no te sueltes Rin- le rogaba a la niña.

-mami, Shippo se asustó con la tormenta-explico la niña mientras se agarraba de la mano de su madre.

-debí saber que fue tu culpa ¡macaco!- regaño el capitán a su mono.

-rin, hijita, ¿estás bien?- abrazo Izayoi a la niña cobijándola con un chal.

_En otra parte…_

-así que ya viene la nueva maestra del rey- meditaba un personaje de cabello negro como el abismo, ojos rojos como brazas. Observando un enorme espejo de oro que colgaba de un marco hecho con largos colmillos de elefante blanco.

-¿Qué traerá? A ver adivina Hakudoshi- dijo a su asistente, un joven de baja estatura, ojos color jacarando y pelo rubio blanco que no paraba de cepillarse los dientes.

-fácil: tareas, preguntas, y muchas de esas notas que te dan cuando das tarde. Uy yo odio eso- el hombre de cabello negro rodo los ojos.

-¡progreso torpe!- lo empujo contra una de las paredes. Hakudoshi de inmediato tomo su espejo de mano y se revisó.

-menos mal no me ha tocado los dientes- gruño, su blanca dentadura era su mayor orgullo.

-no más miedos, ni superstición, no más…-

-de ti- le señalo Hakudoshi con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡yo siempre sobreviviré! ¡Yo seré el rey de Shikon!- gruño inflando su pecho de orgullo y caminando amenazadoramente lo cual hizo a Hakudoshi retroceder.

-¿lo has entendido? Ninguna maestrita de quinta va impedirlo- sonrió macabramente antes de soltar una horrible carcajada.

-usare esta maestra inglesa para derrocar al rey-

-¿y porque la maestra querría derrocarlo?- pregunto Hakudoshi.

-serás bruto, ella no tiene motivos aun- le regaño.

-entonces no lo entiendo-

-uf, ya no se consiguen secuaces como antes- murmuro frotándose las cienes.

-yo voy a convencerla de que el rey es cruel… primitivo… ¡monstruoso…! ¡UN BARBARO!- soltó una malévola carcajada.

-que maligno…- murmuro sarcástico el secuas.

-así ella le escribirá a los británicos, suplicando que el rey sea depuesto, y que alguien más civilizado sea puesto en su lugar para gobernar, y tal vez…- volteo a mirar a Hakudoshi pero este no le prestaba loas más mínima atención.

-se me ha quedado un pedazo de verdura…- murmuro examinando una parte de sus muelas.

-Y tal vez…-

-¡ouch!- le quito el espejo y se lo estrello en la cabeza.

-te… ay… te pongan a ti señor Naraku- dijo el joven frotándose la cabeza.

-¡no tengo tiempo que perder! El terror es toxico- exclamo volviendo a posicionarse frente al espejo.

-mmm… esta tormenta ha creado dudas… un perfecto escenario para mis poderes de ilusionismo…- sonrió dejando ver una perfecta dentadura.

-jajaja, les mostrare algo realmente monstruoso ¡suena el gong!- ordeno Naraku firmemente. Hakudoshi suspiro con fastidio mientras tomaba un mazo y lo golpeo contra el dorado metal circular.

En el mar las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse en un torbellino negro verde y rojo. Los relámpagos tronaron con fuerza, permitiendo formar la imagen de una enorme y macabra serpiente marina.

Izayoi sujetaba a Rin de la mano y al mismo tiempo luchaba para mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba, el movimiento oscilante del navío le hacía difícil moverse y tenía que llevar a su hija al camerino para cambiarla y darle un té caliente pues sería peligroso que cogiese un resfrió.

-¡mami!- grito la niña asustada al ver al enorme monstruo. Izayoi ahogo una exclamación y abrazo a su hija.

-¿Qué es eso mama?- sollozo la pequeña.

-no… no lo sé Rin-

Los marineros tampoco tardaron mucho en ver a la serpiente negra, muchos de ellos gritando de terror, y otros corriendo buscando un lugar para esconderse. Pronto la niña comenzó a llorar llena de miedo, Izayoi frunció el ceño, ¡nadie hacia llorar a su hija! Frunció elegantemente sus labios…

-¿mami? ¿Qué haces mami?- pregunto Rin sin entender porque su mama silbaba.

-estoy silbando Rin- le explicó.

-¿silbando?-

-es lo que hago cuando tengo miedo- Rin se rasco la cabeza sin entender las palabras de su mama, pero la duda le quedo atrás cuando la serpiente lanzo un espiral de fuego violeta sobre ellos.

_Cuando sientas temor_

_No lo debes demostrar_

_Solo tienes que silbar_

_Y nadie notara tu temor_

Comenzó a cantar la maestra, las llamas las rodearon sin quemarlas, pero transformando las cuerdas bajo sus pies en serpientes negras con colmillos y lengua de fuego, Izayoi jalo a Rin lejos pero no dejo de cantar.

_Temblar por dentro si_

_Por fuera firme estar_

_Solo tienes que silbar_

_Y nadie notara tu temor_

La serpiente gruño furiosa, se ajito golpeo el barco con su cola y arrojo relámpagos de sus colmillos todo con el fin de asustar a los tripulantes. Y salvo por la maestra y su hija lo conseguía muy bien.

_Un extraño resultado_

_Tú vas a conseguir_

_Si engañas a quien debes más_

_Te engañas tú también_

_Solo tienes que silbar_

_Y siempre ya veras_

_Lo alegre de tu canción_

_Convence y vencerá tu temor_

Poco a poco Rin comenzó a sonreír e incluso Shippo, que no se había soltado del hombro de la pequeña salto contento. Claro que esto no le gustó pero nada a la serpiente que rugió con profunda furia.

_Finge tu valor_

_Y muy pronto lo tendrás_

_Vence tu temor_

_Y a todos convencerás_

Madre e hija silbaron al unísono la melodía, ahora la pequeña no tenía ningún temor. "_¡mi mami es la mejor!_" pensó sonriendo mientras corría a las sogas serpientes y les daba un pisotón en la cabeza, volviéndolas a su estado original.

_Solo tienes que silbar_

_Y siempre ya veras_

_Lo alegre de tu canción_

_Convence y vencerá tu temor_

Continúo cantando Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el capitán y los de la tripulación la miraron asombrados por su valor, "_¡qué vergüenza!_" pensaron varios, una pequeña tenía más valor que ellos.

_Finge tu valor_

_Y muy pronto lo tendrás_

_Vence tu temor_

_Y a todos convencerás_

Canto ahora toda la tripulación, la serpiente que si recordamos bien era una ilusión formada por el miedo desapareció entre las olas con un gruñido furioso.

Poco a poco el mar fue calmando también su furia, las olas se volvieron suaves, el viento ahora era una suave briza, a la orden del capitán los marineros retomaron sus tareas, muchos de ellos riéndose por todo ese embrollo.

-eso de silbar es muy buena idea mami- sonrió la pequeña Rin.

-¿verdad que si mi pequeña?- le devolvió la sonrisa la maestra.

-¡ya nunca más voy a tener miedo!- dijo orgullosa, Shippo la secundo imitando su postura.

_En el escondite…_

-"ya nunca más voy a tener miedo"- la arremedo el hombre pelinegro. Mientras Hakudoshi hacia un tremendo esfuerzo para no reírse.

-¿ah sí pequeña mocosa? ¡Ya aprenderás lo que es tener miedo!- gruño furioso.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

El barco navegaba ya a baja velocidad, cerca de las costas de Shikon, el clima era cálido y una suave niebla dorada cubría el paisaje.

-puedes usarlo princesa- le sonrió el capitán a Rin mientras le ofrecía su catalejo.

-Shikon está por haya- le indico, Rin se asomó por la abertura, pero en vez de ver tierra vio dos ojitos verdes, se rio, era Shippo que se asomaba del otro lado.

-¡tú no Shippo!- regaño el hombre al monito dándole un sombrerazo en el lomo. Rin sonrió y volvió a mirar por el catalejo, solo que ahora de la neblina salió un dragón dorado. La niña chillo asustada.

-calma Rin, solo es un mascaron de galera- le susurro Izayoi mientras subía al puente.

-¿ese es el rey?-pregunto ella al capitán, observando fijamente al hombre que venía en la galera, sentado en un trono.

-no madame, ese es Naraku el primer ministro- le explico viendo el símbolo de la bandera.

-creía que nos recibiría el rey- murmuro un poco decepcionada.

- la familia real jamás sale de palacio señora, Naraku es el siguiente en la línea de poder después de los príncipes, y puede utilizar toda su influencia a favor o en contra de el- explico sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

-en su lugar yo hablaría un poco menos…- expreso el capitán, pero Izayoi le fulmino con su mirada.

-solo es un consejo madame…- los marinos amarraron las vías de enlace cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

-bienvenida a Shikon, señora Leonowens- sonrió el hombre de cabello negro mientras hacia una reverencia.

-confió que su viaje haya sido tranquilo-

-lo fue, gracias-respondió Izayoi copiando el gesto. Naraku frunció el ceño, tendría que mejorar sus poderes para conseguir su plan.

-¿posee amistades en Shikon?- le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a pasar de un barco al otro.

-temo que no conozco a nadie-

-ah, entonces, si necesitara algo por favor, confié en mi- le pido el haciendo una cortes reverencia al estilo inglés, pero en el camino accidentalmente golpeo el rostro de Hakudoshi botándole un diente.

-ay no…- se quejó el.

-adiós Shippo… sniff… me harás falta…-lloraba la pequeña Rin, durante el viaje se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño monito rojo, y ahora no tendría a nadie con quien jugar en el palacio.

-ya pequeña princesa, ¿sabes? quizá deberías llevarte a esta inútil creatura- le ofrecio al mono.

-además yo siempre he querido un gato que se coma las ratas- sonrió el capitán, aunque Shippo al escuchar la última frase puso una mueca de asco.

-¿puedo?- sonrió ella emocionada.

-todo tuyo- asintió el capitán.

-¡gracias!- el capitán dejo a Shippo en el suelo, este brinco a los brazos de Rin más fallo en su cálculo y cayo directamente en la cara de Hakudoshi.

-lo siento…- se disculpó la pequeña tomando a Shippo en sus brazos y corriendo junto a su madre.

-¡me ha tirado otro diente!- gruño furioso.

-ya me desquitare de ese mugroso animal, yo sé de tortura…- prometió en voz baja

La galera de remos se alejó lentamente del barco y emprendió su camino al palacio. Desde lejos el capitán observo a su fiel mascota alejarse, pero a pesar de su tristeza sabía que era lo mejor.

-pobre niña…pero necesitara un amigo en ese palacio- medito antes de volver al timón.

_Continuara…_


	2. El rey Inu no Taisho

_Hola, bienvenidos al capítulo dos de este fic, ahora contestando las dudas del primer comentario, si aparecerá Sesshomaru, pero no, no se casara con Rin puesto que ambos son unos niños, y las principales parejas son Inu no Taisho con Izayoi y Kagome con Inuyasha_

**El rey Inu no Taisho**

Oculto tras enormes y pesadas puertas de oro y marfil, pasando jardines tan verdes como los del edén, grandes fuentes de agua pura y cristalina como diamantes y después de caminos de mármol se encontraba el majestuoso palacio de Shikon.

Sitio mágico lleno de historia y riqueza, a su paso las recién llegadas no veían mas que lujos y comodidades dignas de la realeza. Rin miraba todo con un toque de su característica fascinación infantil, y pensar que una niña de Kamesburg como ella fuera a vivir ahí.

-mami ¡esto es enorme!- grito emocionada dando un brinco.

-lo se Rin, lo sé-sonrió Izayoi.

- pero no hables tan alto ni saltes así, tu eres una señorita recuerda tus modales- Rin asintió con la cabeza y continuo caminando junto a su madre, con Shippo bien agarrado a su hombro.

Una sombra con forma de dragón pronto la hizo respingar, pero siguiendo el consejo de su madre silbo un poco, solo para darse cuenta de que eran unos bailarines con un títere de dragón hecho de palees y telas de colores.

-aquí es señora Leonowens- dijo Naraku señalando una enorme puerta.

-primero tendrá su presentación formal con el rey y luego la guiaran a sus aposentos- le explico.

-¿aposentos? Perdone, pero se me ha prometido una casa separada de los terrenos de palacio- explico Izayoi sacando la carta que se le había mandado hacía meses.

-¿de verdad?- sonrió Naraku leyendo el papel.

-temo que a veces los reyes no recuerdan lo que prometen- le explico riéndose.

-pues deberé recordárselo, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar algo menor a lo que se me ha prometido- señalo ella con la característica voz autoritaria de una maestra.

-¿usted le dirá esto al rey?- pregunto Naraku curioso.

-es exactamente lo que le diré al rey- el primer ministro no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, quizá enemistarla con el rey no sería tan difícil…

-será muy interesante verlo- sonrió Hakudoshi.

-oh, si yo no pienso perdérmelo…-

Ingresaron a la sala del trono, Izayoi ya de por sí de mal humor porque los términos de su contrato fueran incumplidos.

Al fondo de un salón, amplio bien decorado e iluminado se encontraba sentado el rey Inu no Taisho, un hombre relativamente joven de 44 años, de porte gallardo y altivo, sus cabellos plateados tan largos que casi llegaban al suelo estando el sentado en su trono, con una pantera junto al trono, su dorada mirada denotaba experiencia y mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

A una señal suya se acercaron al centro de la sala un anciano acompañado de una hermosa joven de quince años, con el cabello negro como el ébano, piel perlada y unos preciosos ojos cobrizos vestida con sedas verdes.

-el reino de Sengoku ha enviado un obsequio el rey de Shikon- explico Naraku a la pregunta tasita de la maestra.

-¿Obsequio?- pregunto Izayoi sin entender.

-tapetes a veces, hace un año un reloj, esta vez es ella- la maestra abrió a mas no poder sus ojos.

-¡¿esa niña?! Pero es una persona, ¡no un tapete!- gruño escandalizada.

-toda una barbarie ¿cierto?- comento Naraku fingiendo indignación. Aunque lo cierto es que el mismo le había echado el ojo a la muchacha.

-y al rey le fascina-

El anciano hizo una reverencia ante Inu no en señal de respeto antes de atreverse a hablar, la joven, que además era su nieta solo esperaba quieta y con los ojos plantados al piso.

-Kagome hija, dile al rey que cosas hermosas puedes hacer- la animo el anciano.

-y-yo… pues…- tartamudeo la joven de lo más nerviosa.

-no seas tímida, dile- le dijo.

-yo se… se leer su majestad…- declaro sonrojada, los sirvientes presentes e incluso varios de los soldados ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-oh cielos,- murmuro Naraku.

-¿Qué?-

-en Shikon, los libros se les prohíben a los sirvientes- explico.

-¡Oh! ¡Infinito perdón su majestad!, ha… hace arreglos florales- se excusó prontamente el abuelo, Kagome bajo su mirada de nuevo, estaba casi al punto de llorar.

El rey se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dando a entender que aceptaba el obsequio. Un guardia se hacerlo y guio a Kagome a otra sala. El anciano vio marcharse a su nieta, triste pero tranquilo, ahora todo dependía de ella.

-¡ay, ay, bájate, bájate!- grito de pronto una sirvienta, Rin se llevó una mano a la boca, Shippo se había escapado de sus brazos y había ido a por la fruta que esta cargaba en un gran platón de cerámica.

-¡Shippo!- le llamo mientras su nueva mascota corría por el salón con los brazos repletos de fruta, casi se hecho a reír pero cuando los soldados sacaron sus espadas su risa se convirtió en horror.

-¡Shippo vuelve!- suplico, pero el mono se acercó demasiado a la pantera que rugió furiosa, finalmente Rin, zafándose del agarre de su madre pesco al monito en un salto.

El problema fue que a pesar de haber pescado al mono los guardias estaban decididos a acabar con él y se acercaron amenazadoramente a la niña.

-¡YA BASTA!- rugió Izayoi colocándose entre los guardias y su hija, quien no tardo ni dos segundos en esconderse tras la falda celeste de su mama. Inu no Taisho dio dos fuertes palmadas haciendo retroceder a los guardias.

-¿Quién se atreve a armar este alboroto en mi corte?- pregunto con un tono de voz duro digno de un monarca.

-discúlpela su majestad, no fue su culpa- se excusó Izayoi sin dejar de vigilar a los guardias.

El rey se levantando de su lugar y se dirigió a la mujer, la observo de arriba debajo de manera especulativa, sin perder nunca su ceño fruncido, luego miro a la niña.

-nunca te escondas tras de las faldas de tu madre, no es de valientes- dijo fieramente, pero antes de que Izayoi pudiera protestar él se arrodillo junto a la niña.

-y es imposible saber cuándo se sentara- bromeo guiñándole un ojo y revolviéndole el cabello, Rin ahogo una carcajada y le sonrió al monarca. Izayoi se aclaró la garganta un poco para no sonreír, aún tenía un asunto pendiente con el rey.

-soy Izayoi Leonowens su majestad, la maestra por la que mando- se presentó dando una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-y ella es mi pequeña hija Rin- la susodicha tomo los pliegues de su vestido e hiso una adorable reverencia.

-un honor su majestad- sonrió.

- ahora quisiera discutir un detalle que…- intento explicar la maestra, pero el rey la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

-sí, sí, tú eres parte de mi plan, para traer a Shikon lo mejor de tu cultura, ahora acompáñame por aquí…- sin dejarla ni respirar la tomo de la mano y la guío una de sus partes favoritas del palacio.

Entraron a una sala un poco más pequeña pero aun así bastante amplia, llena de todo tipo de equipos de química, una pequeña maqueta, cohetes, frascos con etiquetas, algunos modelos e incluso una imprenta.

-un laboratorio de los más modernos, una prensa que imprime nuestro primer libro moderno…- explico Inu no con abierto orgullo.

-solo una corta historia de la familia real, el autor yo naturalmente, aunque infortunadamente es una larga familia…- Izayoi le dio la razón pues la pila de papeles impresos media casi un metro.

-todo suena interesante- exclamo sin perder de vista a Rin que caminaba por todas partes hacia los objetos que le llamaban la atención.

-también he hecho experimentos con máquinas de vapor, en vías de acero- explico mostrando su modelo en la maqueta, tan bien construido que incluso andaba como un tren de verdad.

-oh Shippo- sonrió la pequeña viendo a su mascota trepada en el tren.

- he confiscado algunos fuegos artificiales para las fiestas de palacio, estoy trabajando en el prototipo de un cohete como los que describe Julio Verne- Izayoi sonrió.

-me impresiona- y lo hacía, muchos creían que julio Verne solo era un charlatán fantasioso pero al parecer había quien creía que si fuera posible ir al espacio.

-oh y mi mayor orgullo…- le mostro un modelo más alejado.

-mi globo aerostático, el volar será el futuro- ante esto Izayoi si se sorprendió.

-¡oh Rin mira!- le dijo emocionada. Mala idea, el fiel acompañante de la niña también se interesó en el modelo y se tropo a él, lamentablemente deshizo el nudo que mantenía dentro el aire del globo y este se voló por todos lados con el monito encima.

-¡rápido afuera!- ordeno Inu no cuando el globo voló en su dirección.

Todos corrieron rápido la puerta, pero Hakudoshi no se fijó y se dio de cara contra una columna.

-por favor que no se caiga otro diente…- rogo, pero se le cayeron tres. Una vez afuera el rey cerró la puerta y de inmediato se escuchó el golpe en la misma.

-todavía trabajo en los detalles- sonrió.

-todo es muy científico aquí, claro excepto tu- señalo a Izayoi quien frunció el ceño.

-no eres exactamente lo que me esperaba de una maestra, ¿Qué edad tienes a ver dime?-

-ciento cincuenta años recién cumplidos majestad-contesto Izayoi, ella sabía desquitarse bien. El rey arqueo una ceja desconcertado, e incluso su pantera parecía extrañada por la respuesta.

-¿en qué año naciste?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-en 1712 su majestad- ok ahora el rey se opuso más serio.

-¿cuántos años estuviste casada?-

-varios, su majestad- Rin miraba de un lado al otro mientras continuaban las preguntas, ese juego era común cuando se madre quería desquitarse solo faltaba ver cuánto tardaría el rey en descubrirlo.

-¿y cuantos bisnietos puedes tener?- ante esta pregunta Izayoi se quedó cayada.

-¡aja! ¿Es de mala educación hacerle tantas preguntas a una joven tan antigua?- sonrió Inu no Taisho, la pantera ronroneo de acuerdo y le choco la garra como si fueran amigos.

-aprecio su atención majestad, me ha ganado- sonrió la maestra.

-ahora tengo una pregunta-

-yo diré cuando sea tiempo de preguntas- la interrumpió Inu no.

-no, su majestad- insistió Izayoi sin dar su brazo a torcer. Naraku, Hakudoshi, e incluso la pantera se sobresaltaron, nadie nunca le había llevado la contra al rey, ni cuando era niño.

-yo acorde que enseñaría en el palacio, pero no quedo resuelta la cuestión de mi casa- saco la carta con su contrato para demostrarlo.

-usted me prometió un lugar donde podría ir por las noches a realizar mis deberes- Naraku y Hakudoshi se cubrían la boca con manos evitando en lo humanamente posible no reírse.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esas noches que no puedas hacer en palacio?- pregunto el rey cruzado de brazos.

-no tener soldados a mí puerta, etcétera, etcétera-

-¿Qué es esa palabra?- pregunto Inu no Taisho, no conocía ese término.

- significa "y las demás cosas" se emplea para dejar abierta una enumeración y expresar que hay más elementos similares Su majestad- explico Izayoi.

-Naraku, preparen a mis hijos para la presentación, etcétera-ordeno el rey con una abierta sonrisa, la palabra nueva le había gustado.

-¡yo quiero mi casa!- grito Izayoi enfadada por ser ignorada.

-La casa que **usted** me prometió su majestad- el rey la volteo a ver con un aire de fastidio.

-enseñas en palacio, vives en palacio- sentencio antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

-¡uy!- gruño la maestra. "_si no fuera yo una dama…_" pensó dando una pisoteada al suelo.

-intente advertirle señora- intervino un conciliador Naraku.

-pero…- entonces algo llamo su atención. Varios soldados llevaban sus maletas y baúles a cuestas a otra parte del palacio.

-¡alto, son mis pertenencias!- corrió detrás de los soldados, intentando todo su glosario de regaños, pero nada le servía.

-estoy seguro qu a una jovencita valiente y linda como tú, le gustaría explorar el palacio antes de la presentación- le dijo Naraku a Rin, que se había quedado junto a la puerta.

-oh, sí claro- contesto retrocediendo un paso involuntariamente, aquel señor le daba miedo.

-¡ahí estas Shippo!- sonrió al monito que abría la puerta, su mascota también le sonrió antes de desplomarse al piso a causa del golpe. Rin corrió a él y lo acuno en su regazo.

-oh mi pobre Shippo-

-si la mocosa se lastima, el rey será responsable- sonrió Naraku.

-si no se acerca a la armería no habrá de que preocuparse- Naraku rodo los ojos y le dio un zape a su secuas.

-eres un idiota- le murmuro.

-ok ya entendí… ya veré yo como meto a esa mocosa y su apestoso animal a la armería- sonrió Hakudoshi sobándose la cabeza. "_Naraku es un bruto, pero me conviene andarme con el…_"

-ven pequeña, te guiare a un lugar muy interesante- llamo a Rin el asistente.

-pero mi mami…- intento protestar.

-veras a tu mami en la presentación, anda ven- la tomo de la mano y la jalo con él.

_Continuarla…_


	3. Amor a primera vista

_Hola, aquí el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y seguimientos, un pequeño adelanto en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Sesshomaru espero les guste, y por favor comenten_

**Amor a primera vista**

En medio de los jardines, ajena a toda la discusión vivida momentos antes en el palacio una joven de cabellos azabache se encontraba llorando tristemente, mientras recoja sus flores. No podía evitarlo, había sido separada de su familia, sus amigos, su casa.

Tomo otra flor de loto mientras se enjuagaba sus lágrimas, por muy honor que fuera servirle al rey de Shikon como floristas no le gustaba nada estar ahí. ¿Y qué pasaba si no lo hacía bien? ¿Si hacia algo que no le agradara al rey? ¡No! ¡No podía hacer eso! Sus padres la habían educado para ser la mejor en su oficio pero…

-mama… abuelo… Souta…- sollozo, entonces una flor roja se atravesó en su campo de visión. No pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa, ¡un elefante bebé le ofrecía una flor!

-¿tú de dónde saliste?- pregunto secándose las lágrimas, el elefantito sonrió y le puso la flor en el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-gracias- sonrió la azabache, más animada. El elefantito se acercó más a ella frotando dulcemente su cabeza contra sus costillas.

-oh… ¿te lastimo un cazador?-pregunto Kagome al ver que tenía uno de sus colmillos rotos, el elefante emitió un sonido de tristeza.

-eres tan lindo, ¿sabes? Creo que te pondré… Buyo- el pequeño elefante sonrió feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla con su trompa.

La joven sonrió a más no poder mientras abraza a su recién adquirido amigo, puede que estar en ese palacio no fuera tan malo después de todo. Entonces el sonido de unas voces llamo su atención, seguida de cerca por Buyo se asomó por entre unos arbustos, de donde provenían los sonidos.

Su mandíbula cayó ante lo que estaba presenciando, los sonidos que había escuchado eran dos hombres entrenando en artes marciales, ambos jóvenes, quizá no mayores que ella, uno con ojos azules, y largo cabello negro atado en una cleta, mientras el otro…

"_¡por buda!" _pensó Kagome, jamás había visto un hombre tan guapo como ese en toda su vida. Tenía el cabello rubio casi plateado, unos ojos color oro magníficos, un cuerpo que podía muy bien haber sido esculpido de fino mármol por el mejor artista del continente, en otras palabras perfecto.

El muchacho al sentirse observado volteo hacia los arbustos, no le gustaba que cualquiera espira su práctica, más al ver a Kagome sonrió con coquetería, cierto que otra persona hubiera tenido problemas, pero no una linda joven como esa.

A la siguiente patada de su rival la esquivo con más maestría y contraataco de manera fuerte y elegante, todo sea por quedar bien con una linda jovencita. Su rival dio otro giro e intento derribarle con un gancho de derecha pero este l paro fácilmente, volteo a sonreírle a su admiradora pero esta se había marchado.

-ya basta Koga- ordeno después de esquivar otra patada.

-si mi príncipe- exclamo el otro joven tocando el suelo con la frente.

El joven de cabello plateado corrió a los arbustos y lo paso de un salto, aquella muchacha no podía haber ido muy lejos. Al míralo saltar los arbustos Kagome pego a correr, pero Buyo la pesco de la cintura con su trompa, y la empujo junto al muchacho.

-no Buyo- le regaño, no quería problemas en su primer día de trabajo, ya bastante mal le fue diciendo que podía leer.

**Pov Inuyasha**

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte sonriéndole cálidamente, en verdad era una chica hermosa ahora que la veía bien.

-un objeto…- contesto ella llanamente. Arque mis cejas sin entender.

-… el ultimo regalo del rey hasta ahora- explico de manera triste. "_maldición_" gruñí en mi mente, eso la volvía inalcanzable para mí.

-su majestad recibe demasiados obsequios- declare de mal humor. ¿Qué tenían los demás reinos escases de joyas o tapetes? ¿Cómo se les ocurría regalarle una flor tan bella al anciano?

-y si, por algo le desagrado, me devolverá a Sengoku- continuo ella, podía notar el temor en su rostro, y no era para menos.

-¿tú sabes lo que ese des honor significa?-

-la muerte…- respondí sin poder mirarla.

-¿eres un soldado?- su voz me saco de mis reflexiones.

-yo… em… pues…- no yo no era un soldado pero decirle quien era de verdad no es una opción.

-¿no sabes lo que eres?- pregunto con una sonrisa, me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

-yo… yo sirvo al rey- termine de decir, bueno en cierta manera era cierto.

-entonces somos dos…- murmuro ella, y casi puedo jurar haber visto un tinte color de roda en sus mejillas.

-…dos sirvientes-

_Adentro del palacio…_

**Pov narrador**

En el interior de las habitaciones de palacio varias jóvenes vestidas de coloridos vestuarios de seda sacaban entusiasmadas y curiosas las prendas de las maletas de la nueva maestra, siempre bajo la supervisión de una señora elegante de edad avanzada, para que no estropearan nada.

Izayoi entro en la alcoba con el ceño fruncido, ninguno de sus esfuerzos había resultado, pero ella no se rendía, casa le habrían prometido, y una casa recibiría o se regresaría a su tierra en el primer barco, si así pensaba decírselo a ese rey.

-bienvenida a su alcoba señora Izayoi, espero que sea de su gusto- saludo la mujer de edad.

-oh, es muy hermosa…- exclamo la maestra, ¡eso no podía ser un cuarto, era un apartamento entero! Y todo decorado con gazas de seda, ornamentos de oro, una enorme cama de doncel con mosquitero y un balcón directo a los jardines.

-me alegro que sea de su gusto señora, por cierto me llamo Kaede y estoy para servirle- sonrió la anciana, Izayoi le devolvió la sonrisa encantada, más la misma se desvaneció al ver como las otras mujeres sacaba sus ropas de una de las maletas.

-pero…-

-oh no se preocupe señora, ellas son las concubinas del rey y solo la ayudan a desempacar…- explico apresurada Kaede.

-por favor no quiero que desempaquen, no me quedare- pidió lo más amablemente que pudo, la verdad le parecía una descortesía que hurgaran en sus cosas.

Las mujeres la miraron sonrientes, se acercaron a ella corriendo e intentaron mirar debajo de su falda. Izayoi puso las manos sobre la misma para evitarlo, además de metiches inapropiadas, ¿Qué clase de mujeres le gustaban al rey Inu no?

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto la maestra

-perdonarlas por favor, tienes curiosidad por saber porque usa esa tienda, creen que su cuerpo es igual- se excusó Kaede, Izayoi dejó escapar su aliento con alivio, solo era curiosidad, bueno era lógico, la moda de Londres no era igual a la de Shikon.

-miren, dos piernas y una cintura- sonrió levantándose la enorme falda.

Las damas parecieron consternadas por un minuto, pero su curiosidad no disminuyo ahora se preguntaban cómo podía caminar esa mujer con tanta tela encina, con ese vestido fácil salían unos tres para ellas.

Izayoi dejo que las damas la llenaran de preguntas sobre su ropa, sus cepillos, maquillaje y en fin todo lo que llevaba en su maleta, pero cuando una de las mujeres tomo una foto su corazón pego un brinco de dolor.

-por favor, esa no…- suplico quitándole la foto de las manos.

-¿su esposo?- pregunto Kaede mirando la fotografía Izayoi asintió mientras veía la imagen con melancolía.

-¿un gran amor?- pregunto la mujer.

-si lo fue, puede pasarle incluso a una maestra- sonrió Izayoi caminando hacia el balcón.

-aunque sospecho que solo una vez en la vida…- suspiro, pero una exclamación de Kaede la saco de sus recuerdos.

-la florista, ¡y esta con el príncipe!- dijo Kaede cubriéndose la boca.

-está prohibido ¡contra tradición!-Izayoi rodo los ojos sin querer, no entendía porque era tan terrible que dos jóvenes se gustaran, ¿Qué importaba si uno era de la realeza y el otro no?

-pero el amor no tiene que ver con la tradición…-suspiro Izayoi, hacía mucho que no se fijaba en el amor joven.

_A los que se aman_

_Doquiera que estén_

_Una plegaria enviare_

_Toda mi fuerza_

_Con ellos ira_

_También ame una vez_

Abajo Inuyasha presumía sus grandes habilidades en artes marciales bajo la atenta mirada de Kagome. Siempre sonriéndose mutuamente, claro que en una Inuyasha se distrajo y se resbalo por el puente. _Jamás olviden_

_Su estrella seguir_

_Jamás olviden soñar,_

_Con esa fuerza _

Kagome corrió a socorrerle, claro que el golpe no pasaba de un pequeño moretón, la joven tomo su mano para ver si se había raspado, aunque pronto la vergüenza la invadió y la soltó, pero Inuyasha las volvió a unir sonriéndole dulcemente

_Que les da el amor_

_También ame una vez_

_Se lo que es pensar_

_Que se puede volar_

_Por la calle pasear sin sentir_

_Tal vez encontrar al que se ama otra vez_

_Y poder decirle_

_Algo más_

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a los ojos, sin soltar sus manos, siéndoles ajenos todo lo que no fuera ellos y el inmenso amor que había nacido entre ellos

_No desesperen _

_No deben sufrir_

_Porque _

_Mi amor termino_

_Con mis recuerdos _

_Yo soy muy feliz_

_Ya viví un gran amor_

_Ya viví ese gran amor_

_Ya lo viví _

_Una vez…_

Los amantes poco a poco soltaron sus manos y se alejaron, con la silenciosa promesa de volverse a ver.

_Continuarla…_


	4. Conociendo a los príncipes de Shikon

_Hola, hola, mis queridas lectoras, en serio que lamento muchísimo la tardanza no hay excusa, espero que disfruten este capítulo, ahora que ya conocen las reglas, no comentarios me tardo aún más, disfrute, comenten, coman sano y diviértanse mucho…_

**Conociendo a los príncipes de Shikon**

Tal como lo habían planeado Hakudoshi llevo a Rin con todo y su mascota por el castillo y luego disimuladamente a la armería.

-anda pasa, y si hay algo que quieras tomar con toda la confianza puedes agarrarlo- la animo a entrar, a pesar de las predicciones Rin vio con abierta fascinación las armas y armaduras que ahí habían.

Hakudoshi entro tras de ella cerrando la puerta para evitar problemas. No quería que algún soldado apareciera de repente y lo estropeara todo. Rin se movió por la sala inspeccionando todos los objetos con atención.

-wow debes ser valiente para enfrentar uno de ellos- murmuro viendo una de las armaduras exhibidas.

Hakudoshi aprovechó su distracción para tirar "accidentalmente" una de las lanzas. Pero Shippo vio rápido sus intenciones y jalo a Rin haciéndola mover su atención a una ballesta y evitando así que el arma la hiriera.

-ah vaya- suspiro Hakudoshi.

Rin ajena al incidente se estiro tomando una ballesta del exhibidor, había visto algunas de estas en su pueblo natal, cuando habían hecho una demostración los hombres en el festival de verano, pero nunca había visto una así de cerca.

-genial… ¿me pregunto si aún…?- sonrió mas sin querer apretó el gatillo y la flecha salió volando. Aterrizando justamente un centímetro encima de la cabeza de Hakudoshi.

-funciona… lo lamento- se disculpó apenada.

-qué suerte que me quede chaparrito- suspiro el afectado tragando un poco de saliva.

Rin dejo la ballesta en su lugar y se dirigió a otro rincón, entonces noto algunas armas extrañas de metal y varias espadas de muy buena calidad.

-mira esto Shippo- dijo al monito tomando lo que parecía un látigo de alambre de púas. Hakudoshi mientras tanto observo un montón de lanzas de palo corto, tenía que hacer que esa mocosa se lastimara fuera como fuera.

-seguro que esto duele mucho- murmuro dejándolo en su lugar y tomando una de las espadas.

-mira pequeña mocosa…- sonrió Hakudoshi tomando el arma, pero distraído por los gritos de Shippo sin querer cogió una de las de abajo y toda la pila se le vino encima.

-wow, gracias- sonrió la pequeña, quitándole la lanza de la mano se acercó a una de las armaduras.

-ahora tu villano voy a darte un buen golpe- Rin hecho la lanza para atrás fingiendo tirarla hacia la armadura, solo que en el movimiento también le atino a la nariz de Hakudoshi, quien se acercaba con un mazo. Y por extensión provocando que el mismo le diera en la cabeza.

-¿lo lastime?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-ay… jugar... Vete… vete a jugar por ahí…ay…- se quejó Hakudoshi.

Rin se encogió de hombros y continúo con su mímica, fingiendo que era uno de esos caballeros de la mesa redonda como los de los cuentos que le leía su madre. Hakudoshi se sobo lo que sería un enorme chichón en un par de minutos, había planeado hacerle un rasguño o dos a esa malcriada pero ahora si estaba enojado.

Con expresión asesina se aproximó a otra arma pero esta vez Shippo lo vio y jalo a Rin del cabello.

-¡ay no Shippo! ¿Qué te pasa?- grito la pequeña.

-¡para ya! ¡No me jales así! ¡Que me…! ¡Que me caigo!- y dicho y hecho Rin se calló y de paso topándose con uno de los últimos inventos del rey, un lanza cuchillos, que para desgracia de cierto personaje estaba cargado.

-¡YA BASTA!- gruño Hakudoshi furioso clavado como diana de dardos por todas y cada una de las esquinas de su ropa a la pared.

-¡¿y tú que?!- ladro a la niña que observaba fascinada como ninguno de los cuchillos le había lastimado.

-¡¿Jamás has visto a un hombre clavado a un muro con 50 cuchillos como yo?!- le gruño a la pequeña que no dejaba de mirarlo curiosa.

-gratis no- respondió la pequeña. Hakudoshi le gruño amenazante, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y fue a ver otra cosa.

Hakudoshi ahora si estaba harto, de todo lo que había pasado la mocosa solo había sufrido una pequeña caída y un tirón de cabellos mientras él tenía la ropa rasgada, su nariz hinchada y seguro que se le había aflojado otro diente.

Decidido acabar con todo eso hizo manos los puños y se acercó peligrosamente a la pequeña. Pero una vez más el monito, que ahora se creía perro guardián de la niña lo vio y se trepo a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces macaco? ¡No te permito que te subas a mí!- Shippo de inmediato salto del hombro de Hakudoshi pero solo para hacer caer un pesado escudo sobre su cabeza.

-¡esto es fantástico!- exclamo Rin ajena al golpazo.

- pero seguro que ya es tarde, señor… ¿después de la presentación me llevaría a los jardines?- pregunto risueña.

-estaré ocupado por ese momento… pero… quizá después…- y dicho echo cayo el pobre más que desecho.

Rin convencida de que su guía prefería echar la siesta que guiarla de regreso a la reunión decidió salir y buscar el salón de audiencias ella sola, pero había un pequeño inconveniente… no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegar. Bueno tendría que hacerle como en Inglaterra y preguntar por el camino.

-vamos Shippo que mama se enojara si vamos tarde- sonrió a su mascota y encamino sus pasos a uno de los pasillos. Pero a los pocos minutos de recorrerlo se topó con una pared.

-creo que no era por aquí- Rin se rasco la cabeza.

-¿tú no recuerdas por donde era Shippo?- el monito se rasco un segundo la cabeza pero al final hizo un gesto negativo. Con un muto encogimiento de hombros se dirigieron a otro pasillo pero esta vez fueron a parar a las cocinas.

-ok por aquí tampoco…- Shippo chillo un par de veces y señalo otro corredor, pero en lugar de la sala del trono fueron a parar a los cuartos de los sirvientes, luego a los establos, a las cascadas, y finalmente a los jardines

-uff… mama me va a castigar…- gruño la pequeña desesperada vio otro pasillo y camino hacia él. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrarse con los baños.

Entonces una figura a lo lejos llamo su atención, parecían ser dos mujeres, una de ellas anciana y la otra… "¡_ES MI MAMA_!" sonrió sumamente feliz, solo faltaba alcanzarla e irían juntas.

-¿crees que alguno de los niños será de mi edad Shippo?- pregunto a su mascota la cual se aferró al moño de su cabeza y escondió el rostro.

-¿no?-pregunto pero antes de poder fijarse bien en la expresión de chipo se sintió chocar contra algo y cayo bruscamente al piso.

-que golpe…- se quejó la pequeña mientras Shippo la jalaba para ponerla de pie.

-al menos he caído en un cojín blandito…- suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados a causa del golpe. Al menos hasta que un gruñido le llamo la atención.

-¿eh?- pregunto la niña abriendo sus ojitos, para encontrarse con que no había caído en sima de algo si no encima de alguien, y a juzgar por el tono de ojos, de cabello, y el ceño fruncido demasiado similares a los del rey Inuno no había sido cualquiera.

-yo…-Se levantó de un salto mientras el color subió por sus mejillas como un termómetro a 40 grados.

-¡YO LO SIENTO MUCHO!- se disculpó energéticamente. El otro niño se levantó también sacudiendo sus blancos ropajes.

-¿no le he lastimado cierto?- pregunto Rin apenada, más el niño solo le lanzó una mirada gélida y se marchó sin decirle una palabra como si no fuera más que una basurilla en el camino.

-que grosero- murmuro Rin alisándose la falda, ella no se le había tirado encima a propósito, y además se había disculpado sinceramente, al menos podría haberle dicho "no te preocupes" o "ten más cuidado" no solo mirarla como si fuera un bicho y marcharse.

-bueno no me importa en fin que mi mama ya sabrá como castigar a un niño tan pesado- prometió enojada, volteo a ambos lados para volver a localizar a su mama y logro verla a lo lejos.

-mejor me voy, ven Shippo- suspiro tomando a Shippo en su hombro ante de volver a caminar, correr sería demasiado riesgoso.

_En el salón del trono…_

-Kirara sentada- ordeno la voz autoritaria de Inu no Taisho en el salón, su fiel pantera se dirigió a su lugar al lado de su amo y se sentó erguida y elegante.

-los niños están listos para la presentación mi señor- anuncio la esposa principal lady Irasue, el rey asintió con la cabeza permitiendo que se marchara a su lugar.

-bien ahora… ¿Dónde está la maestra?- pregunto con ambas manos en la cintura. Izayoi eligió ese momento para ingresar al salón.

-su majestad no pienso quedarme- estepo firmemente, por muy rey que fuera Inu no Taisho ella era una mujer muy estricta con las cláusulas de sus contratos y estaba más que decidida a irse junto con su hija en el primer barco de regreso a Inglaterra si no se complica su contrato al pie de la letra.

-silencio- ordeno suave pero firmemente Inu no.

-tú te quedas aquí y conocerás a los niños reales- ordeno con voz más que inflexible. Izayoi ahogo una exclamación indignada.

-muy bien su majestad, pero luego me iré- sentencio ella también acomodándose a un lado del rey con Rin cerca de ella, ¿a ver quién podía más? ¿Un rey o una experimentada maestra?

-los príncipes y princesas reales.- presento lady Irasue.

La primera en pasar fue una princesa de aparentes 5 años vestida de seda violeta, corrió con adorable gracia por el salón hasta el rey y se inclinó con respeto, Kirara bajo a olisquear los plateados cabellos de la pequeña y está a cambio le ofreció un bocadillo.

La pantera ronroneo con cariño antes de lamer el rostro de la pequeña; Inu no Taisho arqueo una ceja mientras la pequeña se dirigía a la nueva maestra y le tomaba las manos, inclinaba suavemente la cabeza e iba al fondo del salón sonriente.

El siguiente fue un pequeño de 6 años vestido de naranja con dorado, repitió la muestra de respeto hacia su padre y luego a la maestra, y se retiró a su lugar. En seguida llego el siguiente vestido de verde lima con azul, el rey le hizo una seña silenciosa a Izayoi comunicándole que eran dos mellizos.

Ahora fue otra pequeña con ropas magenta que corrió con un gato entre los brazos. Inu no Taisho gruño con desaprobación, la niña frenando a medio camino observo al gatito y luego a su padre, se voltio corriendo y deposito a su mascota en brazos de un guardia antes de repetir las mismas formalidades.

Ahora paso otro niño mucho menor que los anteriores, mirando siempre fijamente a Izayoi, ensimismado por sus extrañas ropas, es más ni siquiera le dirigió na sola mirada a su padre mientras se inclinaba, tomo a la maestra de las manos y agacho la cabeza con respeto pero cuando iba a ocupar su lugar junto a sus hermanos regreso corriendo y subió un poco la falda de Izayoi, ganándose otro gruñido de desaprobación por parte del rey.

-el príncipe Inuyasha- indico Irasue, Inu no Taisho embozo una sonrisa de puro orgullo. Inuyasha era su hijo mayor y heredero de todo su reino, contaba con 17 años, era alto, inteligente, buen luchador y muy apuesto, tolo lo que él deseaba de un heredero.

El joven se acercó a paso firme y autoritario y al igual que sus hermanos se inclinó respetuosamente ante su padre solo que este le devolvió la reverencia de igual a igual. Izayoi tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, de alguna manera sentía una conexión con el joven, aunque también tenía cierta complicidad por así decirlo al saber de su amor con Kagome.

Rin veía todo desde su sitio muy quieta y respetuosa, pero el hecho de ver todas esas reverencias le causaba mucha risa. "_cuando se inclinan parecen sapos_" pensaba entretenida, Shippo también divertido arremedo una de las reverencias, claro que en ese momento paso otro de los príncipes, y no cualquiera sino el mismo con el que había chocado minutos atrás.

Solo que a diferencia de los demás, este después de saludar a Inu no e Izayoi se detuvo delante de ella y se inclinó, Rin nerviosa trago profundo y luego miro a su madre, esta se agacho indicándole que respondiera el saludo. Rin mostro una sonrisa como pudo se tomó los extremos de la falda y se inclinó.

La siguiente en pasar fue otra niña, que corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia su padre, más el rey le indico con un gesto brusco que se arrodillara como los demás, la pobre niña obedeció de mala gana, más cuando iba para su lugar Inu no le guiño un ojo, haciéndole recuperar la sonrisa.

Para no hacerles el cuento más largo pasaron 3 príncipes y dos princesas más cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares tocaron el suelo con la frente en otra reverencia. Izayoi suspiro conmovida, de verdad que eran unos niños preciosos, y muy dulces.

A una seña del rey avanzo hacia los pequeños y los observo con cuidado.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Inuno bajando desde su tarima, más las pequeña de las princesas llego gateando rápidamente bajo sus piernas y se inclinó frente a él. Tanto Rin como Izayoi contuvieron una carcajada, Inu no no les hizo caso, acomodo a la pequeña con los demás y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

Izayoi volvió a suspirar y se quitó su sombrero de viaje. No le haría daño quedarse un poquito más.

-niños, su maestra ha cambiado de opinión y vivirá en palacio- decreto.

-por el momento su majestad aclaro Izayoi. Los pequeños emocionados corrieron a los brazos de la maestra rodeándola por completo, y un par de los niños también abrazo a Rin.

-sé que les enseñara bien- sonrió Inu no Taisho.

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo- aseguro la maestra.

-quizás después le permitiré conocer a mis otros hijos- Izayoi arqueo una ceja, en sus brazos habían cerca de 15 niños.

-¿tiene aún más su majestad?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¡desde luego!- exclamo el rey.

-los hijos de las esposas que no cuentan con mi aprobación, sesenta y siete en el último conteo creo – explico retirándose de la sala. Izayoi abrió la boca sorprendida, ¡eso quería decir que tenía casi 90 hijos!

-perfecto- murmuro Naraku desde su escondite, todo salía de acuerdo al plan…

_Continuarla…_


	5. Primera lección mundo y peligro

_Hola a todas, perdonen por no haber actualizado antes pero he estado falta de inspiración, agradezco a todos los lectores y comentaristas, que no ha habido muchos por cierto ¿Qué paso? Recuerden que sin comentarios no actualizo pronto, bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo un platillo ligerito para la cuaresma, lean diviértanse y no olviden hacer la tarea._

**Primera lección mundo y peligro**

En los establos reales Naraku y Hakudoshi observaban a los dos elefantes sagrados de la familia Taisho, el primero sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-unas letras- ordeno firmemente.

-¿Cuál de todas?- pregunto Hakudoshi con cara de extremo aburrimiento, la cual Naraku borro con un golpe.

-unas letras para los británicos, siéntate, voy a dictar- le dijo empujando a su ayudante que saco una libreta de papel pluma y tinta.

-"a Sr. Takemaru Ramsey, enviado británico, su maestra esta en grave peligro, etc."- dicto intentando sonar lo más formal posible.

-¿e-t-c? ¿Es alguna clave secreta señor?- pregunto Hakudoshi sin entender la palabra.

-¡oh dame eso!- gruño enojado Naraku arrebatándole las cosas. Recargándose en la primera superficie que encontró (la pata del elefante adulto) y termino de redactar la carta. Finalmente la cerró en un sobre.

-séllala- le ordeno a Hakudoshi entregándole el sobre. Mientras tanto se acercó a los elefantes.

-¿y cómo esta nuestro…?- sonrió acariciando los enormes colmillos del adulto.

-producto más valioso- Hakudoshi embozo una sonrisa sabiendo a que se refería Naraku.

-sin embargo, tu hijo me decepciona un poco- gruño viendo a buyo pues tenía uno de los colmillos roto. El elefante mayor barrito fuertemente con furia haciendo que tanto Naraku como Hakudoshi retrocedieran tapándose los oídos.

-¡cuando inicie el comercio de marfil, tu serás el primero!- gruño estrellando su puño contra los barrotes del establo.

-creí que el rey había prohibido el comercio de marfil…- murmuro Hakudoshi sin entender.

-¡ah! Es usted brillante mi señor- exclamo sonriente al comprender.

-¡seguro seremos muy ricos!-brinco de gozo, mientras Naraku rodaba los ojos.

-bueno… al menos yo si lo seré- aseguró después de un segundo de reflexión.

-avaro- gruño Hakudoshi entre dientes.

-no piensa en su ayúnate que está en los huesos y sin plata- Naraku le pego un coscorrón por el atrevimiento.

- asegúrate de que eso le llegue al enviado británico Sr. Takemaru Ramsey- ordeno antes de correrlo literalmente de una patada.

-y ahora que lo pienso…- murmuro girándose para encarar nuevamente a los elefantes.

-usare tus colmillos…- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-para mi… uso… personal…- sentencio peinando hacia atrás sus negros cabellos. El elefante barrito otra vez molesto.

_Mientras tanto…_

Kagome recogió las flores más hermosas de las cientos que le habían entregado para adornar las habitaciones, busco las más frescas, con los pétalos más firmes y las de más duce perfume. Las acomodo lo mejor que pudo, este día todos sus arreglos deberían ser perfectos, ya que era la primera clase de los niños con la señora Izayoi.

Además ese día estaba especialmente feliz, se había encontrado con Inuyasha temprano en la mañana y habían tenido una, por decirlo menos, deliciosa, él era su única alegría desde que llego, las otras sirvientas solo se reían de ella. Decían que era tonta, que tenía el honor y privilegio de trabajar en el palacio del rey y aun así era infeliz.

Pues bien si eso era ser tonta ante los ojos de las demás que así fuera, después de todo no tuvo otra opción. "_MALDITO PRINCIPE HOYO_" gruño para sus adentros; Hoyo era el príncipe de Sengoku, ella había sido su florista personal, pero solo porque se había negado a convertirse en su décimo novena concubina la había regalado como tributo al rey Inu no Taisho.

La había separado de su familia, sus amigas, de todo lo que conocía; tomo otra flor un lirio dorado, como los ojos de Inuyasha, suspiro, esta será definitivamente para la habitación del… claro que no sabía dónde estaba, él no se lo había dicho. Y estaba demasiado enojada por las burlonas de sus compañeras que no pensaba preguntárselos.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros, la mejor manera de que Inuyasha tuviera esa flor seria dándosela en persona, y la mejor forma para hacer eso…se la prendió en uno de sus bucles del cabello, sin que los demás la vieran corrió al espejo más cercano y se miró, definitivamente el dorado le iba bien, se sonrojo "_mejor termino ya este arreglo_" pensó volviendo a su mesa de trabajo.

Tomo un par de flores más, algo de jazmín… un par de lotos y… ¡LISTO! Con cuidado y maestría tomo el pesado jarrón de porcelana negra con adornos dorados entre sus brazos, este era uno de los arreglos más especiales que había hecho ese día y era para una sola persona.

Con el extremo cuidado para que no se le callera el jarrón toco la puerta de caoba con adornos de plata, esperando pacientemente hasta ori el "_adelante_" para abrir el pomo de la puerta e ingresar en el apartamento.

-para su alcoba maestra Izayoi- dijo sonriente, la susodicha se volteó a verla mientras colocaba las flores en el escritorio.

-¡oh Kagome! Están preciosas- exclamo al ver el maravilloso ramo.

-las flores más frescas siempre son para usted- sonrió la muchacha complacida, normalmente ahora le tocaría retirarse, pero algo en el escritorio de la maestra llamo su atención, era un libro de poesías, ella amaba la poesía.

Casi por impulso llevo su mano al ejemplar y levanto levemente la portada, Izayoi que hasta entonces miraba y olisqueaba el aroma de tan bellas flores noto los movimientos de la joven.

-Kagome – llamo la maestra ocasionado un brinquito en la muchacha.

-las mejores flores merecen un obsequio a cambio- sonrió la maestra tomando el libro y ofreciéndoselo.

-¡no, no, no señora!- se apresuró a negar la azabache.

-se meterá en problemas por dar libros a una sirvienta- explico al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Izayoi. Ella sabía que Kagome quería ese libro por lo que la negativa no le cabía en la cabeza.

-qué tontería niña, soy maestra- sonrió Izayoi colocando el libro entre las manos de Kagome.

-y por cierto, debería estar enseñado ahora mismo- se dio al oír la campana de clases, el rey Inu no, se había tomado muy enserio lo de las clases incluso había instalado una campana de colegio en el "aula de clases".

Los príncipes y Rin se encontraban jugando una versión de la víbora de la mar, que les había enseñado Izayoi el primer día de clases, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru (este último haciéndolo a la fuerza) hacían de puente mientras los más pequeños pasaban por debajo cantando la canción.

Shippo por su parte se divertida de lo lindo tumbado en un cojín suavecito junto a una gran fuente de frutas que Rin le había dejado. De hecho se encontraba saboreando una jugosa sandia y escupía las semillas en una fuente de cristal, hasta que diviso una cabellera rosada asomándose por uno de los pilares.

Hakudoshi se encontraba espiando como de costumbre las muy aburridas lecciones de esa maestra británica con la esperanza de encontrar algún detalle que los hiciera enemistarse al rey y la maestra, más hasta ahora solo había conseguido dormirse mucho.

El monito sonrió malévolamente y con una cerbatana tomo una de las semillas y se la arrojo a la cabeza.

-todos a su lugar por favor- llamo Izayoi mientras corría al salón, se había retrasado ¡algo inaceptable para una maestra profesional como ella! Shippo la vio y toco su campanilla de oro para que los príncipes tomaran sus lugares.

-este día les traje una sorpresa- sonrió la maestra colocando un rollo en el pizarrón.

-un nuevo y moderno mapa británico-pero nada más extender el mapamundi uno de los príncipes frunció el ceño.

-Shikon no es tan pequeño- gruño el príncipe Sesshomaru, Rin lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-lo sé su alteza, pero si se fija bien Inglaterra es más pequeña todavía- señalo Izayoi, el orgulloso príncipe solo se enojó más.

-pero palacio real es el centro de todo el universo- gruño Inuyasha. Izayoi contuvo un bufido.

-bueno, todos creemos que nuestro hogar es el mejor de todos vivamos en un palacio o no…-

-¿Quién no vive en palacio señora Izayoi?- la interrumpió una de las princesas.

-bueno, pues fuera de las murallas del palacio…- empezó a explicar.

-¡¿AFUERA?!-exclamaron todos los príncipes y princesas, Izayoi también se sorprendió, ¿Qué esos niños no conocían nada más que esos muros de oro y marfil?

-¿ustedes jamás han salido?- Pregunto, y una serie de negaciones escandalizadas fue su respuesta. Bien quizá fuera hora de un pequeño viaje de campo.

-muy bien, entonces haremos un pequeño viaje al exterior- ordeno arreglándose las faldas.

-¡el rey se enfurecerá!- gruño Inuyasha sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-no querido, no lo hará- aseguro la maestra con una maternal sonrisa.

-oh sí que lo hará- sonrió maliciosamente Hakudoshi, con esto Naraku debería dejarlo en paz un buen rato por lo mínimo.

-el me trajo aquí para enseñarles- aclaro Izayoi, los niños la miraron curiosos.

-¿aprenderemos?- pregunto una de las princesas.

-ciertamente mucho- aseguro Izayoi.

-Hay un refrán que es viejo, pero tiene gran verdad de que a todo buen maestro el alumno enseñara…- comenzó a narrar Izayoi mientras guiaba a los príncipes hacia la salida principal, Shippo y Rin también corrieron tras ella, e incluso Hakudoshi se dispuso a seguirlos claro no espero que Shippo lo viera y le diera un campanazo en la cabeza.

_Soy maestra y he aprendido_

_Y disculpen la expresión_

Comenzó a cantar Izayoi, mientras a su paso los guardias miraban boquiabiertos la marcha de los niños directo a la puerta principal.

_Ya me convertí en experta_

_En lo que me gusta más_

_Conocerlos…_

Izayoi empujo las puertas de oro y cedió el paso a los niños, que miraron totalmente asombrados a su alrededor, jamás habían salido de entre los muros y para ellos era como viajar a otro mundo.

_Al conocerlos_

_Al conocer lo que piensan_

_Quiero agradarles_

_Como me agradan a mí_

La gente que estaba alrededor del palacio callo rápidamente de rodillas al notar la presencia de los príncipes. Pero Izayoi alentó a sus alumnos a que se acercaran a ellos y les saludaran.

_Al conocerlos_

_Para decirlo más fácil_

Con ayuda de unos amables portadores subieron a una carreta y dieron un paseo, Hakudoshi los seguía lo más cerca que le era posible jalando su propia carreta, mas Shippo, que al parecer había agarrado maña al ayudante de Naraku tomo una lanza y le troceo una de las ruedas.

_Es lo que espero_

_Es mi ilusión_

_Al conocerlos _

_Todos seremos amigos_

_Y los amigos_

_Todo lo compartirán_

Izayoi decido pasear a sus alumnos, a su hija y porque no ella misma por todas las calles, fueron a un espectáculo de títeres, caminaron entre gente con banderines de colores e incluso fueron a ver los ríos.

_Deben notarlo_

_Como el verlos te alegra_

_Por todo lo que_

Inuyasha vio a unos chicos peleando de cabeza, mientras se sujetaban con las piernas a un tronco, sonrie3nte decidió probar, más que antes de poder dar un solo golpe su contrincante le hacerte un gancho en la mejilla provocando que se callera al agua. Claro que al ver el otro luchador que era un príncipe también acabo en el agua.

_Se puede aprender_

_Cosas que compartir_

_Junto a ti_

El paseo por el pueblo continuo por muchos lugares, los niños volaron cometas de papel, comieron en un restaurante tradicional, pasearon en balsa, fueron a un taller donde se teñían telas y una de las princesas sin sures se tiño la mano de dorado, visitaron ruinas, y fueron a una obra tradicional de teatro.

_Al conocerlos_

_Al conocer lo que piensan_

_Quiero agradarles_

_Como me agradan a mí_

_Al conocerlos_

_Para decirlo más fácil _

_Es lo que espero_

_Es mi ilusión_

Mientras tanto para el pobre Hakudoshi el paseíto había sido todo menos divertido, le habían aporreado, un cocodrilo lo había perseguido, le echaron a patadas de un restaurante, los príncipes le pisotearon la cabeza cuando se escondió entre las ruinas, se cayó en una tina llena de tinte e incluso los guardias del palacio estuvieron a punto de dejarlo afuera. ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE MONITO MASCOTA DE LA HIJA DE LA MAESTRA!

_Al conocerlos _

_Todos seremos amigos_

_Y los amigos_

_Todo lo compartirán_

_Deben notarlo_

_Como el verlos te alegra_

_Por todo lo que_

_Se puede aprender_

_Cosas que compartir_

_Junto a ti_

Los niños entraron al palacio dejando todas las cosas que habían traído en manos de los guardias sin dejar de cantar y reír, por su parte Hakudoshi refunfuñaba pues había perdido otro diente y quien diría si no también un par de huesos enteros. Aunque claro lo primero que hizo fue correr directo a donde Naraku.

_Continuarla…_


End file.
